Patent Literatures 1 and 2 listed below disclose apparatuses for supplying tire material members. The apparatus of the Patent Literature 1 includes a mechanism for supplying two continuous preassemblies in parallel along a conveyance direction, a mechanism for cutting the two preassemblies, a mechanism for measuring lengths of the two preassemblies, and a mechanism for compensating a difference of the lengths of the two preassemblies based on the measurement result.
The apparatus of the Patent Literature 2 includes conveyers for conveying tire material members, a shift mechanism for shifting the conveyers horizontally with respect to a drum, and a swing mechanism for swinging the conveyers to shift front ends of the conveyers vertically with respect to an outer circumferential surface of the drum. By the shift mechanism and the swing mechanism, the tire material members are wound around the drum from the conveyers in a state where the front ends of the conveyers are contacted with the outer circumferential surface of the drum.